A Green Nightmare
by Baby Kitty
Summary: What if Tommy had been significantly hurt after being thrown off the cliff in the episode Green Dream? What if the others couldn't get to him before Zedd took advantage of the situation? [complete]
1. A Green Nightmare

Disclaimer – You all know the drill.

Author's Notes – In the episode 'The Green Dream' which is basically three episodes before Tommy loses the Green Ranger powers for good he is thrown over a cliff, where he unfortunately is left. 

Now I understand the others were fighting the monster but let's face it the poor boy was left with possible broken bones and unconscious near the bottom of a 50 foot cliff after being hurled off it. That's not cool people! And you know he didn't think so either as when he regained consciousness five min. later and tried to sit up he asked 'wha…I'm still here?', yeah you are, because yer friends didn't come get you, Zordon didn't teleport you and now wants you to get up and help beat the monster. Lovely.

Well you know what with as bad as Zedd wanted him (how many times did he say he was gonna make Tommy his heir?) I highly doubt he would have let such a golden opportunity slip through his fingers.

Summary – What if Tommy had been significantly hurt after being thrown off the cliff in 'Green Dream'? What if the others couldn't get to him before Zedd took advantage of the situation?

-o-

A Green Nightmare

Tommy

-o-

I tried. I tried so hard to get the sword back. I didn't mean to do it. I didn't want to turn on my friends and steal the Sword of Power. Goldar was too fast, he put the spell on me too quickly; I couldn't fight it. I wasn't strong enough and this is what I get because of it. Thrown off a cliff, unable to move or really even breathe. It hurts, it hurts so much. 

Opening my eyes and looking up the fifty feet of rocky terrain that'd I'd only minutes ago come tumbling down I feel a small shred of relief to not see the monster looking back down at me. If he was to come down here, realize that I'm still alive but unable to move he'd no doubt finish me off. He still might if I don't get help soon.

Speaking of help, where are the others? Why aren't they coming for me? Maybe they don't know the spell is broken. Maybe they're fighting and that's why I don't see the monster. Even if that's the case though why hasn't Zordon just teleported me back to the Command Center? It hurts, it hurts so much. Why aren't they here?

Dagger digging into my back, lungs burning with each breath, I feel like I'm drowning. It's getting harder to breathe. I don't want to die like this. This wasn't how it was supposed to be…or was it? It's funny I always knew there was a risk, a real risk of dying as a Ranger, but until now I don't think I ever fully let the realization of what that truly meant hit me. Oh god but it's hit me now.

Maybe, maybe I can teleport myself back to the Command Center. If I can just reach my communicator. Moaning as arm won't cooperate and a fresh wave of agony comes I force myself onto my side, eyes stinging with tears as my hand finds my damaged wrist, the bracelet nothing but broken metal as it apparently hit the rocks on my way down. 

That's it then, that was my last chance. What little power I have left isn't going to be enough to keep me alive much longer and why should it be when it wasn't even enough to keep me safe during the fall. 

Eyes closing against my will I nearly surrender to the darkness coming over me when I hear the sound of someone teleporting in, kicking the loose rocks further down into the gorge as they find their footing. 

Struggling to see which one it is, I catch a flash of red in my now blurred vision and try my best to lift my hand to him. Jason, I knew he would come. He's my brother, my best friend, it was stupid to think he'd leave me here like this. Jason please, please hurry, can't breathe, getting so hard to breathe.

"Damn monster." As strong arms quickly but carefully pick me up I surrender sleep hearing only faint curses about Goldar and the latest monster before I'm out.

To be continued…..

-o-

I am sorry it was so short it wouldn't have sounded right to go further though for the first chapter. Next one will be longer I promise. 


	2. Wake Me Up

Summary – Tommy comes to an upsetting realization. 

-o-

Wake Me Up

Tommy

-o-

"Will he live?"

"It's uncertain as of yet my lord."

Lord? Coming around as the conversation continues over head, I try to open my eyes only to find a blinding light bearing down on me. Med. Bay, Jason must have brought me to Med. Bay instead of the hospital. I suppose that makes sense, but I really wonder if any of them Alpha included have the knowledge and ability to treat broken bones and from the amount of pain I'm in I'm well aware that I do indeed have several. 

Just about to try and ask them how bad it is a bolt of pain flares up in my chest as pressure is suddenly applied. 

Letting loose a howl of agony I try to move away from the offending hands only to find myself held firmly to the table. 

"Be still Thomas." Thomas? They don't call me…

The light moved away from my face I blink rapidly as my vision clears and I find myself face to face with the last creature on Earth I'd ever wish to be in this situation with. Oh god no. "Zedd."

"Indeed." No, no it can't be. I can't be here. 

Opening my mouth once more to protest his presence, his very existence if need be, I find my voice gone. The pain is back in my chest, encircling my lungs and making it difficult to breathe once more. 

"Good boy, now remain still." Apparently misunderstanding my pained stillness for compliance, his grip on my arms loosen and Finster once more moves into view. "What little power remains has resided back into your coin, but your human clothing has stuck to your wounds, Finster is attempting to remove it without moving you unnecessarily, that is the pain you felt. He will be more careful from now on." Fixing the small and truly pitiful monster with a withering look, if I didn't know better I'd think he actually cared whether or not I was in agony.

"Yes of course Lord Zedd." Scurrying away and returning a moment later a needle now in his hand, I know my panic is clearly written on my face. "Now that he's regained consciousness it is safe to administer a pain killer if you wish." I wish.

Looking back at me for a moment Zedd gives a sharp nod before the needle is pushed into my side and the contents injected into what blood I have left. 

"It will place him back into a sedative induced rest as well." What now? Placing the empty needle down, his hand comes up to rest over my eyes. "Sleep now, it will do you good and make my work easier." No I have to…have to stay…have…

-ooooooooo-

(Several stitches and set bones later…)

Oh, my head. Moving to sit up and hissing as my body loudly protests this idea I sink back into the mattress more then a little surprised to find myself in a bed at all. Did Zedd actually tuck me in after they finished working on me? Did that even really happen? Maybe I was dreaming. It's possible. Helmet or not my head was hit against the rocks several times before I ended up near the bottom of the cliffs, I could have just been disoriented and delusional, so much so that I thought Jason was Zedd and Alpha Finster. 

"That must be it." Breathing a sigh of relief and realizing that that indeed makes much more sense then Zedd actually coming to my rescue and tending to me, I try to get a look around the darkened room I'm currently in. It definitely doesn't look like any of our chambers at the Command Center. I suppose it's possible that it's a private room reserved for special circumstances. 

If I am at the Command Center though Zordon should be able to hear me. He can usually find us despite our location in the structure. So why hasn't he said anything over the intercom system? Doesn't he sense I'm awake? I'll admit I don't really understand how he knows so much about what we do and how we feel, but I do know he does. He's proven that to us all time and time again, especially when we're injured. 

Deciding I may be waiting a good while for him to take notice of my consciousness as my link to the Morphing Grid is practically nonexistent now, I suppose I better move things along since I'm clearly unable to move myself. "Zordon? Zordon can you hear?"

Waiting for his booming voice to come back over speakers that I'm certain are in the room, I heave a frustrated sigh as I get no response I guess I should be a bit louder then. If the others are pacing the main chamber and talking to him I suppose it's possible he can't hear me. "Zordon?! Zordon please answer me!" 

Where is he? He should have heard that. Or at the very least even if my connection is faded he should be feeling my distress now. 

About to try one last time I stop as a door leading into the hall is opened, spilling light into the room and showing me that despite my calling I did definitely not bring Zordon's attention. 

"You shouldn't shout you'll wake the entire palace." Moving into the room and lighting an oil lap resting on what I can no see is a dark wooden dresser, Zedd looks less then pleased. 

"No, no you can't be here." It wasn't supposed to be real. It wasn't supposed to be anything more then a bad dream. I'm not supposed to be here with him. I'm not supposed to be anywhere with him.

"No? I'll remind you this is my palace, Thomas. So truly if anyone doesn't belong here it's you." Which begs the question as to why I am here if this isn't just some bad dream. Why would he bring me back here? Why would he save me? Does he want to turn me evil again? That's the most logical reason, but if he wanted that why didn't he just let the earlier spell remain on me. Once I brought them the Sword of Power they willingly released me from the spell, so why do that if he was just going to have to turn me again?

"Why am I here?"

"Where else would you be? I couldn't very well leave you in Finster's laboratory; he no doubt would have wanted to experiment on you. If I'd taken you to the thrown room there would have had nowhere to lay you but the floor which would have caused you unnecessary pain. Other rooms are occupied by my minions. That leaves the dungeon and I highly doubt you would have enjoyed staying down there with the rats." 

"I wasn't referring to the room." Though I am now just as curious as to why he didn't place me in the dungeon, or why he should care if I was in pain or not.

"Would you have preferred I left you in the gully to die?"

Swallowing hard and knowing that that is what would have happened if he hadn't shown up when he did, I try to keep my voice steady. "I suppose that depends on what you plan to do with me." 

"Clever boy. I knew I made the correct choice." What does that mean? Turning to leave he's almost out the door when I find my voice once again.

"Wait! What does that mean? What choice?"

"Rest Thomas, your wounds were extensive and you're not completely stable yet. Be still and rest, we'll talk more later." Giving me what can only be considered a stern look, even with the face mask in place, I quickly close my mouth on any further demands and questions. I'm in no condition to fight or even defend myself if I make him mad enough to lash out at me. Nodding when I sink back into the pillow under my head he seems much to pleased to have won my reluctant compliance. "Good boy."

That's what you think.

To be continued……..


	3. A Chance Encounter

Author's Notes – Anyone who wants to see a picture of Zedd in his human…err Eltarian form let me know and give me a valid email and I'll send you the pic. 

Summary – Zedd grocery shops? Good thing Jason isn't aware of this.

-o-

A Chance Encounter

Zedd

-o-

Toying with the key I'd just used to lock the boy's room, I don't like the fact that I've had to do that. If there's a problem it'll take extra time to get to him, time he might not have to spare. However it's the only way to ensure his safety short of my remaining by his side until he's healed. There are just far too many bold creatures in the palace that would risk crossing me to get a hold of him and he's certainly in no condition to fight them off. Even he's fully aware of this if the fear on his young face meant anything.

"Lord Zedd." 

Growling as Goldar snaps me from my thoughts looking frantic and worried I hold back the urge to yell, mindful of the boy on the other side of the door we're near. "What?"

"The Robogoat has been destroyed." It's just as well; chances are if it had succeeded in destroying the Rangers I would have destroyed it for hurling the boy off the cliffs in his weakened state. I told it, just as I've told the other countless creatures before it that the Green Ranger was not to be killed. Stupid creatures, no wonder those humans keep destroying them, they haven't even got enough brains to follow one basic order. 

"Fine. Go have someone pick up what's left of the body, I have things to do." Moving towards my private chambers I pause as an after thought strikes. "And don't let anyone into the boy's room. It's locked and shall remained locked until I return unless you hear significant signs of distress in which case you will contact me." Holding up my arm to show him the metal communication cuff adorning my left wrist I'm satisfied as he gives a bow and hurries off to do as told. Who says you can't find good help these days.

Entering my chambers and careful to close and lock the door behind me I move to rub my eyes only to growl in annoyance as my fingers make contact with the metal face plate. Stupid piece of crap. Concentrating and quickly forcing the glamour spell into remission I give my normal body a look over in the mirror overhanging my dresser grateful to see my tan skin, dark hair, and facial features still in place. One of these days I swear I'm going to get stuck in that skinless metal clad form. Damn Dark Spector for insisting I use it too. I mean I'm well aware that I'm not an incredibly intimidating person in my true Eltarian form, looking far too much like the humans to really be viewed as a threat, but he should have at least allowed me to try instead of demanding I create some ridiculous illusion to hide behind. I'm sure Zordon had a field day the first time he saw my new look. 

"Pompous idiots, the lot of um."

Sighing and running a hand though my in need of washing black hair, I remove a pair of black pants from the top dresser drawer followed by a form fitting black shirt and boots, my normal attire for a trip to Earth. 

Not that I should be going there right now with Thomas still hanging in the balance of life and death, but if I don't he won't have anything suitable to eat when he recovers. I highly doubt his delicate human system can handle the foods I'm accustomed to, lord knows he can't eat what the creatures and Goldar do. So what choice do I have but to go and acquire him something from a store on his planet? 

Of course there is the question of where I might find such a store. I've only ventured down to that water logged rock a handful of times and only then to study its creatures closer and acquire what his species calls liquor. Quite delightful liquid actually. I've become especially fond of Bourbon and Vodka as they have a rather pleasant burn to them and make interaction with the humans more tolerable. 

Hm, perhaps I'll pick up a bottle while I'm out. Chances are I may need it if I'm to put up with my guest for very long. Or better yet handle Dark Spector when he finds out I even have said guest.

-oooooooo-

(Angel Grove, 20 min. later…)

Pushing the cart down the next aisle I once again remind myself that the boy's life counts on him getting nourishment, even if that means I have to be surrounded by pushy, smelly, and loud members of his breed. 

"I want it!" 

Cringing as the small child before me raises her voice to an ear shattering level while pulling insistently on her mother's arm, I swear he better live or else I'm going to destroy this whole damn town, and I mean it this time.

"Suzy I said no." Pushing her whiney offspring away and retrieving some sort of cake mixture, whatever that is, she seems to be ignoring the fact this refusal has now made the brat wail even louder. Right then I'd better hurry this little expedition up before I start picking these creatures off. 

Looking to the meager contents of the cart and uncertain if what I've picked is correct, I realize that I should have taken more time observing him and the others during their free time. If I had I would be more aware of just what sort of food he needs. I suppose I could just go ask him…oh yes ask my prisoner what he would like to eat, good idea. No wonder Dark Spector sent me to this hellhole. 

Heading towards the meat area as that's at least something I know most everything needs to live I instantly come to a halt as I sense power and a great deal of it. "Ranger." Turning to find a tall brunette woman to my right staring at a package of something labeled ground chuck, I frown as she is clearly not one of them. So where…

"Mom I really have to get back to Billy's house. It's really important." There. Moving to the woman and handing her a bag of chips the Red Ranger looks more then a little haggard. Concerned for your little playmate are you? Do tell then where were you while he was hemorrhaging in the gorge? 

"Jason whatever project you two are working on now can wait for a few hours. I hardly ever see you." Yes I can imagine, what with him being preoccupied destroying my minions every chance he gets. Besides whatever he and the Blue Ranger are attempting to do will not get their friend back, I have far too much protection on the palace for either to accomplish a rescue mission. 

"I know, but this is really really important." 

Sighing and giving him a bit of a look, his mother is quick to shake her head. "Jason it's always really, really important. If you're not at Billy's then you're out with Tommy, if not him then Zack. Even Kimberly and Trini see you more often then I do and I'm your mother." Feeling a pang of sympathy for her, I barely contain a laugh at her next comment. "Honestly you'd think you were a Power Ranger or something with how busy you always are." Indeed. 

Moving to leave as neither of them are of real interest to me right now I suddenly pause as a rather odd idea strikes. Jason is the same gender as Thomas, same age, same species, so it would only make sense that his diet would be similar to the Green Ranger's. I suppose I could always- no, no that's absurd, what if he were to sense my power the same way I did his? Though if he had that ability I imagine he would have already done so. Hm, so either he's too concerned for Thomas to notice or as a human he's not able to use his power to sense mine. I'd wager it's the second one.

As the boy is sent off to retrieve milk, I make my move. Casually sauntering up to the woman and clearing my throat I offer what I hope to be a charming and non-threatening smile. "Excuse me, I wonder if I could trouble you for a moment."

Lifting her brow slightly, but clearly too polite to refuse, her answer is casual but careful as well. "What can I help you with?"

"Well you see I couldn't help but notice you have son and well I myself have recently come into custody of one. However I know very little about what he should be eating, he couldn't come with me himself to show me as he was recently injured in a very bad accident and I didn't wish to seem completely clueless as to what to feed him so I didn't inquire. I was hoping perhaps you could give me some suggestions." 

"Oh, well I suppose so." Holding her hand out, she smiles as I take it and barely refrain from kissing it, recalling at the last moment that humans simply shake hands instead. "I'm Sara Scott."

"Ze- Xander, Alexander actually." 

"It's nice to meet you." I doubt you would feel that way under normal circumstances. "So your son was in a car accident?" 

"Yes, his mother did not survive, thus he is now in my care." The lie comes easily enough and I'm well aware that even if I did stumble in it the smooth velvet tone of my voice would distract her enough not to notice. 

"I'm sorry to hear that. I mean about him and his mother." Pushing her hair behind her ear, clearly a gesture of embarrassment, she is swift to change the topic. "Anyways about what to feed him, if he's injured I'd recommend a lot of calcium and protein rich foods. Chicken, milk, soup, cheese, along with some fruit and vegetables. Though if he's anything like my son he'll no doubt put up a fight where the milk and vegetables are concerned. How old is he?"

"Sixteen." 

"Who's sixteen?" Returning to his mother and placing a gallon of white liquid into the cart, Jason looks less than pleased by my presence. Perhaps he can feel my energy after all. Or perhaps he's just concerned about his mother interacting with a man other than his father. 

"His son." Refocusing on me, she seems less then concerned by her son's suddenly unhappy behavior. "If he's sixteen then he'll probably demand some junk food. Chips, maybe jello would be good, cookies, juice. In short everything that tastes good but really isn't the best for him." Interesting. 

"Who's your son?" Nosey little creature isn't he. 

"I don't believe you'd know him, I'm from out of town." Turning back the helpful woman I decide that even when I finally do concur this absurd little planet I will in fact allow her to live. "Jello and soup you say. Yes well thank you for your help. I'll try those items." 

"Glad I could help. I hope he feels better soon." 

"As do I."

To be continued……..


	4. Pawns

Author's Notes - stares at reviews hmm the reviews seem to be dwindling with each chapter. You know, more reviews encourage me to write faster.

Summary – Zedd shares some insight with Tommy. Tommy is anything but happy with what he has to say.

-o-

Pawns

Zedd

-o-

"Stupid humans, everyone else in the damn galaxy accepts golden coins as payment. Picky little mutts." Dropping the grocery bags onto the counter, head still hurting more than a bit from the amount of power I've had to use in just the past few hours I don't know who I'm more annoyed with now; Thomas for waking me from my much needed rest with his earlier shouts for Zordon, or myself for not realizing how much magic I would have to use to not only close the boy's wounds and nit the broken bones, but also teleport to Earth, conjure up a glamour spell for the coins I'd brought with me making them resemble the Earth equivalent, and finally teleporting back. I may be well skilled in sorcery, but even I have my limitations and I've long since reached them today. 

I suppose I could have just taken the food and teleported back without paying, that would have saved a little energy, but the Ranger was still there and it's best not to give myself away. Hardly any of my creatures know what I truly look like, even Goldar is unaware of which form is my true one. No it was best to behave the part. 

"My Lord?"

Rubbing my eyes and slowly straightening my slouched posture I turn and fix the monster with a deadly look. "What Finster?"

Clearly taken back by my normal appearance as he's yet to witness it before now, the creature looks uncertain. I've no doubt he can feel my power, it's even likely he's heard from Goldar about my 'human look', still though I'm sure it is a bit surprising. "I uh, that is…" 

"Spit it out!"

"The Green Ranger has begun crying out in pain. I believe he may be trying to move which could very well set back his healing. Goldar ordered that I tell you if this was to happen." Lazy creature, I tell him to do something and he recruits Finster to do it instead. I'll deal with him later.

"Fine, put this food away and make certain none of the monsters go near it. I've no desire to make a return trip to that god awful food establishment until it's absolutely necessary." 

"Yes Lord Zedd."

Leaving him to it and moving for the west wing of the palace I bite back a curse as I realize I'll have to put the glamour back in place. It certainly won't do for the boy to see me like this. "Damn you human."

-ooooooo-

"Damn you Zedd." 

Lying half on, half off the bed, body covered in a light sheen of sweat, and movements clearly pained even after all I'd done to set and fuse his bone fractures, he's in short a pitiful mess. 

"You howled."

Brown eyes opening and finally focusing on me, he gives a weak attempt at a snarl. "I'm dying." Possibly.

"You will be if you don't remain still." Moving to him and carefully placing him back into the middle of the bed mindful of the metal tips once again adorning my fingers, I swear he's trying to kill himself. "I don't believe you understand how severely you were injured. Your bones have been mended for the most part, your left lung which was punctured has been repaired and your internal as well as external wounds sealed by my power. However even my power has its limitations, just because wounds are sealed and bone fragments reconnected this does not mean you are able to move safely yet. You are still injured make no mistake about that." 

"Am I going to die?" You'd better not after I spent the afternoon acquiring food for you. 

"As I said you have a greater chance of it if you do not remain still." Catching his fearful look and increased heart rate, I swiftly change tactics. "However it is unlikely." Inspecting his bandages closer to be certain no blood is pooling out of possibly re-opened wounds, I resist the urge to yell when he flinches from me. 

"What do you want from me?" Right now I'd settle for you being still and quiet. 

"That's not your concern." Satisfied he's alright, or at least no worse off, I straighten. "Now are you going to be still and rest or shall I restrain you?" 

"You can't do this." Can't I? I highly doubt he's in any condition to fight me if I choose to strap him down. "The others will come for me and Zordon, you just can't do this." Eyes closing and face still pale and sweat covered I must say that despite his pitiful human flaws he certainly is a fighter to the end. Most humans would probably be pleading for their lives at this point, but he, he's making demands to be released. 

"Zordon? You mean the creature who left you there to die? You know I truly don't understand why you hold him in such high regard. What has he done for you aside placing your life on the line?"

Bristling at this, his mouth is instantly opened to defend the Eltarian. "He hasn't ever-"

"No? After Rita drained your powers he gave you the coin back infused with straight energy from the grid, are you aware that you could have died from that alone? Did he tell you that? No of course not. Of course it didn't stop there though, after you miraculously survived such a thing he then decided that you had enough energy to continue doing his dirty work, despite the fact your powers were failing and draining your life force as they did so." This is exactly why he chooses children you know, because they're not intelligent enough to realize just what they're being told to do. It's clever really. 

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I know very well what I'm talking about little boy. I know because I've seen it all before. Oh not this particular scenario, but plenty of others in the same realm. You think he cares about what happens to you? He could have teleported you back to the Command Center you know. He had plenty of time before I got there. He didn't need his other pets to come grab you first, you know that. Surely if anything was going through your head while you lay there struggling to breathe as blood pooled in your lungs you realized that." Yes, yes he did, I can see it in his eyes, that's exactly what went on in his head. 

"You did, didn't you." Feeling a small pang of sympathy for him as his eyes are once more closed, tears barely held in check, he shouldn't feel badly. It's not his fault he's just a toy to be used in this stupid battle. Perhaps if he realizes that though, realizes that Zordon is no better than the Council of Light he serves he'll be able to accept his new position. "You and the others, none of you realize what you truly are in all this, nor will you before it's too late."

"And what are we?"

Moving for the door and barely hearing his small and furious question, I pause before leaving him to think. "Pawns." 

Leaving before he can respond, I close the door tightly behind me before pressing my back against it in exhaustion. "Just like me."

To be continued……


	5. Calm Before the Storm

Summary – Tommy makes his escape attempt. Zedd isn't having a good day. 

-o-

Calm Before the Storm

Tommy

-o-

(2 days later…)

A pawn, he called me a pawn. Alright so that was two days ago, but still how dare he call me a pawn. I'm a Ranger. What I do matters. I save people. I defend Earth against the likes of him. I am not a pawn to be used and tossed away… So then why do I have a sinking feeling he's right? Zordon didn't send the others to get me, didn't teleport me back himself. And really how many times have I or the others been in such a situation that we were most likely to die and he did nothing to discourage us from doing it. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed and once again feeling like I'm being played for a fool by at least one person in this mess, I just wish I knew which one it was now. I also wish Zedd would give me some damn clothes other then this nightshirt thing. 

Toying with the ties that run from my collar half down my chest I feel like a complete idiot. I'm locked in this medieval style room, dressed in some Victorian nightshirt, waiting on Finster to bring me my lunch, which is probably going to be some bizarre jello soup mixture again. I don't know what they think humans eat but surely they must realize chicken soup with jello powder mixed in is not ideal. 

"I've got to get out of here." The only question is am I strong enough to yet. Whatever magic Zedd used to heal me has definitely done its job. While still a little sore and bruise covered I'm at least able to move with some ease now. Still though it would probably be wise to wait a bit longer to make a break for it. I'll have to get Zedd's staff to get out of here, not to mention my coin, and chances are he's not going to let either of those go without a fight, a fight I'm not fully fit for just yet.

Head coming up as I hear the door being unlocked I quickly dive back under the covers and close my eyes. Best to let them think I'm worse off then I am, that way if worst comes to worst I can at least have the element of surprise on my hands. 

"Here you are Green Ranger. I must say I really do not understand how you creatures can eat this sort of food." Setting the tray down beside me on the bed, Finster shakes his head in disgust at whatever food he's brought me today. From the smell of it I'd say it's some sort of canned ravioli and…lemon wedges? 

Prying open my eyes and looking the offering over, I see I was close it's in fact macaroni and cheese with lemon and lime wedges. Clearly they haven't put forth a lot of effort when it comes to studying human dietary habits. "Thanks."

"Of course." Bowing and leaving me to my lunch, he really is a strange little monster isn't he. He's so timid and I'm still not sure why he bows to me. Maybe he's just scared and badly mistreated by Zedd. I vaguely remember how horrible Rita treated him during my time under her spell. If she wasn't yelling at him she was throwing things in his direction. I doubt Zedd is any better. Though he at least doesn't seem to scream as much as the witch did. 

Picking up the fork and taking a few bites of the cooling food, I really need to work on my escape plan and preferably before Zedd comes in for my daily checkup. While he only stays for a few minutes - just long enough to check my healing wounds and insult the human race – it is not something I want to put up with for much longer. 

-oooooooo-

(1 nap and full stomach later) 

Muttering at whoever is poking me, I really wish Uncle John would worry less about waking me up on time and more about stoking the fridge. I swear I should just get him to leave me the grocery list and some money so I can go to the store and get the food myself. 

"Time to wake up, Thomas."

"Five more minutes."

As a sigh is heaved and cold hands begin uncovering me, I'm suddenly much more alert and aware of my surroundings. "Stop doing that!" Swatting away the grotesque hands that are currently trying to remove my clothing, I inch back on the bed trying to get as close to the wall as possible. "Stop touching me all the time, it's creepy!"

Apparently fed up with my disobedience, Zedd's temper finally shows through after two days of holding it in check. "Stop being over dramatic!"

"I will when you stop touching me!" I think that's a reasonable trade off. 

"I have to touch you to see how you're healing!" Take my word for it I'm healing just fine and even if I wasn't you're little checks wouldn't help anyways. Seriously he's starting to really freak me out with this business. 

About to respond and throw in the word pervert for good measure, I'm cut off as the door is opened and Finster enters. "Excuse me Lord Zedd."

Turning on the meek creature, Zedd's voice shakes the room. "What?!" Oh that's nice, the thing looks like it's about to faint, good job there oh evil one. 

Clearly shaken and uncertain why he's become the target for his boss's anger, Finster looks near heart failure and yes I am feeling a little sorry for him now. "Uh, I, that is there's a, a problem that needs your attention."

"I'm busy." Returning his glare to me, he growls as I dodge his hands once more. 

Holding up his hand in an effort to keep Zedd's attention, the monster dares to try again. "This really can't wait. You see it concerns the council or light and Dark Spector has sent documents for you to review and-"

"Alright, alright." Giving him a dismissive gesture, he backs off much to my relief. "I'll deal with you later." Taking up his staff and exiting, he's quickly followed by the still rambling and apologizing Finster. 

"Can't wait." Sinking back down onto the bed and about to rest for a bit longer, I stop short as I suddenly notice the door is still slightly open. "And I do mean that literally." Slipping off the bed and knowing I probably won't get another chance like this, it would seem my escape has been pushed ahead a few days. Geez I just hope Finster isn't flayed for this little mistake. Evil or not you have to feel sorry for the creature. 

Sliding into the hall and closing the door softly behind me just incase they return I quickly scoot the hall. Okay no monsters, good sign. Now if I could just remember where everything is. Man, it's been months since I was last here, and under that spell I wasn't very concerned with learning the layout of the palace. "Okay so let's see left or right, left or right…"

"Who knows why he does anything. If you ask me he's under too much pressure from Dark Spector." Hearing the female voice and catching a flash of gold, my decision is quickly made for me. 

Dashing down the right hall as Scorpina and Goldar come in from the left, I don't think they saw me, there was no yelling or threats. I may be okay just so long as I don't run into any-

"Hey!" –monsters. Looking up to find a giant lizard-like creature in front of me I turn to go back only to be caught up with by the previous two.

"Looks like the pet got out." Flicking her tail absently, Scorpina doesn't seem too pleased. "I'm not certain, but I don't believe Lord Zedd gave you permission to take yourself for a walk just yet." 

"Good thing I don't plan to walk then." Feeling I have a better chance of getting past the monster then her and Goldar, I fake to the side of the creature before sliding between his thick legs, barely avoiding the tail on the other side. "Later."

"Idiot! Catch him!"

Running through corridors and completely lost as they all look the same as far as I can tell, I can hear the three of them trampling after me. This is not going as planned. Or is it, considering I really didn't have a plan to begin with. 

"No." Skidding to a halt as I apparently take the wrong hall and end up facing no other path but what lies behind a rather large door, I know I don't have nearly enough time to back track. I can already hear them closing in. Right so either surrender now and face the wrath of not only them but Zedd, or go for what's behind door number one. "Crud."

"There, you've no where to go." Blocking my path, Scorpina seems to have lost the monster, though Goldar still remains at her side. "Now stop this foolishness and come with us. Lord Zedd has ordered we not harm you, so step away from the door and I will escort you back to your room." Huh, she actually seems a bit concerned about this door.

Testing my theory I reach out a hand and place it on the large brass handle, noting how she makes a quick move forward, hand outstretched. 

"Trust me Green Ranger, you do not under any circumstances want to go in there." Don't I now. 

"Is that right." Pushing open the door and taking off in a run once more as she calls out for me to stop, I spare a glance back only to loose my footing on the suddenly slick and polished stone floor landing in a rather painful heap at the feet of my host. "Apparently it was." The throne room, smart move Tom. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Looking down at first me, then to the wincing pair in the doorway, my host is obviously not pleased. 

"We tried to stop him my Lord; he must have somehow slipped from his room." Taking a tantive step forward, Scorpina looks reluctant to come get me. "We'll take him back to his chambers now and make certain the door is locked."

"No, leave him here. He obviously wished to be out and about, let him remain here with me. He'll learn better after spending some time on the floor. Now go, I have work to finish." 

Bowing and taking their leave, the doors are closed behind them. I really should have planned this out better.

Sparing a glance up at Zedd and seeing him return his thrown without a care for my presence; I slowly climb to my feet. Eyes searching the room quickly for his staff I feel my failure set in once more as I don't see it. Great so I made it to the throne room, but in the process got caught and his staff isn't even here. 

Reaching down to retrieve a scroll from the pile beside his thrown, he begins reading.

Standing in the large room, dressed in only a nightshirt, Zedd ignoring me as if I pose no threat, I'm not certain if I should be embarrassed or annoyed. Unable to help myself, I take a bold step toward him. "So?"

"So?" Not even glancing up from the scroll, he is clearly trying to press my buttons. 

Feeling my temper rise as I'm still mad over his 'you're a pawn' theory from the other day, not to mention his lack of concern for my near escape, I push my luck a little further. "So aren't you going to say something?" 

Barely turning his head to acknowledge me, he gives a shrug. A gesture which looks almost comical in his skinless form. "What would you have me say?"

"I nearly escaped. I got free, dodged your lackeys, and burst into your thrown room, for all you know to kill you. I'd think you'd have _something_ to say." 

Heaving what I'm sure is a sigh, he reaches up to his face almost as if to rub his eyes before dropping his hand once more. I wonder if he does have eyes behind that face plate. That would be the only reason he'd lift his hand like that. Interesting. "Thomas contrary to your beliefs the universe does not revolve around you. Now I have work to do, so kindly sit down and shut your ever constantly moving mouth so I can finish sometime this century." 

"But, I…you can't just…this is totally…." Dumbstruck by his words and behavior, I find myself sinking to the floor for lack of a better plan. 

"You know for someone with your intelligence it really does amaze me that you could think that you could escape a building this size in only a sleeping garment and without your coin. You are aware that there is no oxygen on this rock, yes? What you're breathing is synthetically made by the dome I've placed around the palace. So to even get out alive you'd have to teleport from inside of here, something that I might add you can't do without a sufficient amount of power."

Narrowing my eyes at his too calm and know-it-all behavior, I snarl out a response. "I had a plan." 

"Mhm, let me guess, steal my staff and use it to send yourself back to the Command Center? No, no, couldn't be that because you of course are well aware that a staff holding that much dark energy would be refused entry into Zordon's little lair. Right?" Damn it! Setting down the scroll he'd been reading and picking up another, I'm almost certain he's smiling under that mask. 

"I'm going to get out of here."

"Of course you are."

Seething at his condescending tone, I know it may take a few more days now, but I will get out of here.

To be continued…….


	6. Under the Mask

Summary – Tommy finally gets a look at what Zedd's been hiding. 

-o-

Under the Mask 

Tommy

-o-

(Day 6)

"_If you're well enough to break out of your room, you're well enough to not need to be locked in." Tossing me the large iron key so apparently I can lock myself in if I want, I can't help but feel that might be a very good idea when I go to sleep._

_Standing in the room I'd been forced to remain in since I arrived, not baring my time in the thrown room this afternoon, I can't help but feel he's manipulating me somehow. Even if I can't walk out of the palace, or teleport from here to the Command Center with his staff I know there must be some way to escape, I just have to find it, and surely he knows that. "You're serious?"_

"_Just remember Thomas there are several creatures here who don't find you as interesting as I do. You'll be wise to keep that in mind and not provoke any altercations." Leaving me to do what I wish he closes the door behind him hopefully not hearing me turning the key in the lock._

-oooooo-

Flopping back on the bed and unsure of just what to do, I'm beginning to think it was fairly pointless for him to even bother giving me the key now. I'm so worried about running into one of his monsters that I haven't left the room since he did it two days go. 

"I bet he knew that'd be how I'd react too. Probably had it all planned out, so instead of him making me a prisoner I'd do it myself." Sitting up and suddenly very determined not to do anything of the sort, I grab the key from the dresser where I'd set it. 

Taking a deep breath and unlocking the door, I quickly check the hall. Okay it's clear. Right so good, I can just go out and…and what? Leaning against the door frame and thinking it over, I guess I don't have too many options free or not. I could go find the kitchen and get some food since Finster has yet to show up with any lunch. I could go try to find some clothes as this nightshirt is definitely not something I want to escape in. Geez if I just had my coin I could try to morph, see if any power is left then at least I'd have my dagger- "A weapon." That's what I need to do, I need to find a weapon. As long as I'm stuck here I'm going to need some way to protect myself and I'm hardly up to my normal fighting fit standards so a weapon would definitely be a good idea. Now if only I knew where to find one.

Closing the door and moving slowly down the hall, trying to remember what way I'd taken before, I start testing each door on my way. First one, locked. Second, locked. Third… Checking in the third as it opens easily enough, I quickly close it again making a mental note to never go near that room again. 

"Right moving on." Still slightly shaken from the decapitated clowns in the last room, I move a few more doors down before coming to the rather decroative black one at the end of the hall. Let's hope this one is a bit more promising.

Trying the handle and hopeful when it proves to be unlocked, I head inside stunned by the extravagant interior. Walls pained a metallic black and covered by tapestries, huge bed taking up nearly half of the room, black furniture, a dresser and leather armchair in the corner, this room makes mine look like dump. 

Moving slowly about the large area, examining odds and ends that I find, I feel my confusion rise as the dresser proves to be full of clothes. Okay so this is clearly not Zedd's room, even if he did wear clothes there would be no way he could fit into this stuff. 

Selecting one of the few non-leather pairs of black pants and holding them against me, I can tell they're going to be a little big, but it's definitely better then what I'm currently wearing. Tossing the night clothing off and slipping into the pants and a black t-shirt, I give myself a once over in the mirror. Not bad, a lot of black, but I definitely look better then before, now if only I could find some shoes I'd be set. 

Checking the closet next and unfortunately finding it mostly empty and holding no shoes or weapons, I'm just about to leave to check elsewhere when the distinct sound of muttering hits. 

"Damn him! Who the hell does he think he is. Telling me what to do."

Seeing not nearly enough room in the closet, I quickly shut the doors and dive under the bed just in time to hear the room door open and slam shut with tremendous force. 

"Like I don't know what I'm doing! Stupid, idiotic, self-centered, higher then though prick." 

Cringing as Zedd moves to the side of the room I'm facing, I carefully move over to catch his form in the mirror. Oh man this is very bad. He showed pretty much nothing but indifference when I burst into the thrown room a few days ago, but this, if this is really his room and he is this mad already, I'm dead. Completely and utterly dead. 

Throwing his staff into the far corner of the room and leaning heavily on the dresser which I thankfully closed, he must have really got into it with Zordon. That's the only person I can think that he would be this mad at. "Yeah well fuck him. I'll do what I want, let's see him try and stop me." 

Watching as he suddenly chants something to softly for me to hear, I'm momentarily blinded by a flash of red. What was th- oh my god. Jaw on the ground, I'm certain I'm hallucinating as now standing in Zedd's place is a very tall, very handsome, very human looking man. Oh god and he's naked, didn't need to see that. Yep definitely a human male. 

Looking away as he continues to grumble and quickly pulls open the dresser I feel my heart stop as he suddenly pauses and removes the nightshirt I'd accidentally stuck in there after getting dressed in his clothes. "Oh shit."

Watching his expression change in the mirror as realization suddenly dawns on him, it's very clear his thoughts follow along the same line as my softly muttered dialog. 

Turning and sweeping his gaze over the room, he slowly throws the shirt to the floor before getting dressed. Okay maybe this isn't so bad, he hasn't spotted me, he probably even thinks I left after stealing some of his clothes. So really there's nothing to panic about yet. I just have to wait until he leaves and get the hell out of here. 

Right good plan. I mean clearly it's fine because if it wasn't he'd have hollered my name in boiling rage and I'd be dead by now. So I'm perfectly- Suddenly yanked out from under the bed by my leg, I look up into the enraged face I'm suddenly wishing I'd never seen. "- screwed."

"Thomas you have no idea what you've just-"

"Lord Zedd!" Bursting into the room, Scorpina grants me a few more seconds of life as I'm pretty sure her breaking in unannounced is worse then my offence. Before he has a chance to inform her of this though, the woman continues on. "Dark Spector is here. I tried to find the boy to hide him but- he's here." Who me?

"Zedd!" Room suddenly shaking with the vibrations coming off that yell, I have to say I've never actually seen Dark Spector, and from how they're acting and what just happened I'm pretty sure I never want to. 

"Shit." Pulling me up and all but throwing me at Scorpina, his face is one of true concern. "Stay here, don't move, don't make a sound, don't even breathe until I come back." Snatching his staff and dashing out of the room, I'm not exactly sure what just happened but I'm pretty sure I'm now off the hook. 

Apparently not the only one floored by Zedd's human appearance, Scorpina looks to me before turning her gaze back to the now closed door. "Was he disguised as a human for any particular reason?"

Momentarily forgetting that we are not supposed to be on friendly terms, still to floored by what had just transpired I let her in on my thoughts. "I'm not so sure that was the disguise." 

To be continued…….


	7. It's My Choice

Author's Notes/Thanks – Just wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers. Last chapter got a good amount of reviews which makes me way happy and thus drives me to update faster.

And especially Caval because she pointed out a word mix up I have been doing throughout this story so I got that fixed up in these next chapters.

Summary – Zedd's depressed after what happened. Tommy feels a little badly about that. 

-o-

It's My Choice

Zedd

-o-

This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to find out. Sinking into my throne and not even bothering to put my skinless look back in place, I really and truly just want to go to bed. I hate it when Dark Spector drops in, though I shouldn't have been surprised. Did I really think he wouldn't hear that I'd saved the boy's life? Did I really think I could hide such a thing from him?

No doubt that was Zordon's whole plan. I know it was his doing. He of course told the Council of Light that I'd taken the little Ranger knowing full well that once they found out Dark Spector would be the next to know. Tricky bastard. And you know he only did it to get at me. He doesn't give a damn about that boy. He's definitely proven that with his actions toward him and the others. 

So here I sit after being scolded like one of those human children, told to either make my new pet useful to our side or get rid of him. I suppose I should just be grateful he didn't demand to see him. I doubt Thomas would have survived such an encounter. 

"Lord Zedd?" Not even bothering to acknowledge the woman, I know I should yell at her for bursting into my private chambers like she did, but she was only doing what I ordered, which was to protect and hide the boy if Dark Spector came. "Goldar said that Dark Spector left, I was just curious if perhaps I should take the Green Ranger back to his room now."

"Where is he now?"

"Still in your chambers. He seemed rather…distressed by all the yelling." Great leave it to that self indulged idiot to scream loud enough for the entire palace to hear. 

"Leave him there, I'll deal with him." 

"Yes my lord." Remaining in place and clearly anxious to ask something else, I can already tell what it is. Still though I might as well ask. 

"Was there something else?"

"Well it's just, I was just curious as to if…nothing. I'll go train now." Leaving and no doubt dying to know about my appearance, she'll probably question Goldar once she finds him. It doesn't matter though, let them speculate and talk amongst themselves, they've no one else to tell as the boy already knows the truth. The only question is, what do I do about that? 

-ooooooo-

"Hi." Sitting on the bed and not looking very surprised that I'd come back instead of Scorpina, he makes a rather interesting sight in my clothing. 

Closing the door and setting my staff down in its stand, I'm far too exhausted to be intimidating and I believe by his look he knows this. "What were you doing in my chambers?" 

"Stealing your clothes?" Obviously. "Is Dark Spector gone?"

"For now." Sitting down in the leather chair I keep beside the bookshelf, I study him closely. "You're very quiet. No demands for release? No attempts to get my staff? No clever observations?"

"I think you've had enough people hollering and barking at you for things today. Figured I could give it a rest for at least a few hours." 

Feeling my temper flare at his sympathy, I barely resist the urge to knock him into the nearest wall. This human, this _child_ feels sorry for me? How dare he. I'm the one that felt sorry for him. I'm the one that saved him. I'm Lord Zedd. My very name makes worlds cower in terror. Who does he think he is? Just about to tell him so, I'm brought up short by his next words. 

"Thank you for keeping him from me." What? Looking down at the bedcovers, he seems to be struggling with his own nature at the moment much like myself. "I heard him yelling, heard most of what he said pretty clearly. I get it now. What you said before about being a pawn, I'm not saying I agree with you, but I think I can see where that logic was coming from. It sucks being treated like that." Was that an admittance that you have been through that with the all wonderful Zordon? 

Uncertain what to say now as he's more or less cooled my temper, I suppose I could bring up Zordon. I'm sure he'd like to hear some rather interesting stories I have from before the tube. Perhaps later. "You're an odd child." 

Bristling suddenly and sitting up a bit straighter his gaze is raised to meet mine. "I wish you'd stop calling me a child and boy. I know you're probably what a couple hundred years older then me, but considering all I've done and the fact I'm almost to the age where I'd be considered an adult in my species I don't think it's exactly fair." Touché. 

"As you wish Thomas." Leaning back against the cool leather and closing my eyes, I really don't feel up for chatting with the boy right now, but nor do I have the energy to throw him out, especially when he's being semi-pleasant. 

"You're much more relaxed when not in your disguise." Don't bet on that. "Why do you hide behind that anyways? Are you like really ugly on your planet and that skinless look is the norm?" I beg your pardon! 

Sitting back up at this I fix the insolent brat with a heated glare. "I am not ugly. I'll have you know that I am the model of perfection on Eltar. Now Zordon, he was ugly." 

"You're Eltarian?" Oops. "So that means you and Zordon knew each other before he was trapped in that tube. Which means…oh my god is that what this is all about? Are you jealous of him or something? Is that why you came here, to finish some old rivalry?" Okay let's derail this little thought train right here and now. 

"Jealous? You believe that I Lord Zedd, who by the way is far more powerful then half of the members on the Council of Light is jealous of that pompous windbag that you call a mentor." Oh I hate that smile. "You _child_ are touched in the head. And just for your information I'm the only reason he even got that position to begin with. If I hadn't decided that the Council of Light was full of self righteous idiots just like him I wouldn't have gone to the other side and he wouldn't have gotten the position I was up for." 

Staring at me in an almost uncomfortable manner, he finally seems to think up a reply. "Wow, just wow." Oh shut up. Seeming to let go of most of what I've said, no doubt storing it in his mind for later use, he returns to his original topic. "So if you're not ugly, which I guess Eltarian standards are about the same as human ones, then what's with the full body cover-up?"

"Isn't it obvious?" At his lost look, I hold back the urge to roll my eyes. "Look how you're behaving right now Thomas."

"What? What am I doing?" Looking lost as to how he has anything to do with it, he really is too young to be doing this work.

"Nothing, that's the point. You're sitting on my bed having a conversation with me and even going so far as to test my temper with accusations of me being jealous of Zordon. And despite the absurdity of that notion, it does prove that any fear you had for me has greatly diminished." Seeing the realization dawn on him, I continue after a moment of letting it sink in. "Dark Spector didn't feel I looked threatening enough as I am. Unfortunately you just proved that he's right." 

"Sorry?" You should be, I don't much like admitting that that tyrant is right. 

"Doesn't matter I suppose." I'm too tired for it to matter. Besides who's he going to tell? He won't associate with the monsters, Goldar still seems to be on his hit list, there is Scorpina I suppose, but then she already saw for herself. 

Scooting to the edge of the bed and giving me a curious expression, I'm certain I'm not going to like what he has to say next. "I didn't mean to make you depressed." And there it is. 

Resisting the urge to yell, I give what I hope is a very calm and together expression. "I'm not depressed." 

"You look depressed." Alright that's about enough of this. 

Rubbing my eyes in exhaustion as well as frustration I really should have thought about what taking him in would entail before I did it. "I think it's time you went back to your own room now."

Sliding off the bed and moving for the door with surprisingly no argument, he pauses just before making it out. "I know you probably don't care or anything, but I really do appreciate you saving my life." Leaving before I can respond, I can't help but be stunned by his parting words.

"When did my life get so complicated?" 

To be continued…..


	8. I'm Sorry

Author's Notes – LOL okay okay I got the bribe cookies. Here's the update, much faster then usual I might add miss lisa. Man I hope folks like this part I think it was my favorite to write. Only 2 more parts then it's done.

Summary – Tommy tries to understand Zedd a bit more. Zedd proposes a game of cards. 

-o-

I'm Sorry

Tommy

-o-

(Day 8)

"If you're bored go find Scorpina or Goldar. I'm certain they'll play with you." Continuing to read whatever is written on the faded scroll, I wonder where he gets these things from. Does Dark Spector have them sent to him? And if so what do they say? All it looks like is scribbles to me. 

Leaning against his throne and pretty happy with the fact that he hasn't put that stupid disguise of his back on in the past two days, he must figure there's no point now as I already saw him for who he is. Though I have to say it is sort of odd seeing this perfectly normal looking guy walking around the palace snapping at creatures three times his size. "I hate Goldar and Scorpina is in the Dark Dimension training. Finster is working on something explosive and Squatt and Baboo, well do I even have to go there? That just leaves you oh great lord of evil."

Picking up a quill and marking something out on his scroll his response is automatic. "I have work to do."

"You always have work to do. Meanwhile I'm trapped here with no TV, no games, no friends, no school, no sparing partner, and absolutely nothing to do." Though it has been nice catching up on my sleep. Growing all the more bored and fidgety as this conversation is going nowhere fast I reach out to pick up his staff only to have him snatch it away.

"Don't touch that you'll hurt yourself. And just because no one will play with you doesn't mean you can bother me." 

Scowling at his parental-like comment, I think he's more worried I'll hurt him. "You're the one that won't let me go home."

"A decision which I'm starting to regret." Good then maybe I can get back there before my uncle buys my headstone and gives up on me ever showing up alive. God he must be going insane right now. I hope the others went and reassured him. 

Hiding a smile as he's played right into my hands I try to keep my voice level hoping he doesn't realize what I'm trying to pull. "Fine so either send me home or entertain me. I don't very much care which one right now, but pick one." 

Heaving a sigh and carefully rolling the scroll back up, I momentarily think I've made a mistake and will definitely pay for it only to have him mutter something along the lines of 'children' and pick up his staff. 

Starting out of the throne room, he gives me a look when I don't follow. "Well come on already." I'm going to take a guess here and say I failed at being a nuisance and he's not sending me home.

-ooooooo-

Sitting impatiently on his bed, I don't see why we had to come into his room. We could have done something in the throne room. Though what I've no clue. 

Finally emerging from his closet after what has to have been ten minutes of muttering and digging, he tosses me a pack of cards. "Here shuffle these. I trust you know how to play poker." You've got to be kidding. Lord Zedd, all evil bow down before me Lord Zedd wants to sit down on his bed and play poker with me. Right and clearly I've entered the Twilight Zone. 

Not really wanting to inform him how lousy I in fact am at the game, I give the first excuse that comes to mind. "Well enough, but I don't have any money to bet with."

Placing his staff into the stand on the other side of the room, he moves to sit against the headboard. "So bet with something else." If this is some ploy to get my coin- oh wait he already has that. 

"Like what? All I have are the clothes on my back and even those aren't mine." Looking down at the black clothes I'd taken from his dresser, I can't help but wonder if he owns any thing at all in another color.

"Hm, so bet with those." That would be- wait what? Did he honestly just suggest that I should play strip poker with him? You know maybe he needs that disguise to keep his sanity in check. Perhaps I should suggest he put it back on. 

"I'm not playing strip poker with you!" Torn between being appalled and curious at the suggestion, I still think he's lost his mind. 

"Why, because you know you'll lose?" 

Crossing my arms and hopefully giving him a convincing act, there is no way I'm going to let him think I'm worried about losing. Besides that's not even the point here, it's just wrong. "I would not lose. I just have no desire to see you naked."

"Haven't you already?"

Face heating up at his cocky smile and smooth words, I think I should just go back to my own room now. "Well yes." Shaking my head clear of that particular image, I try to keep my voice as level and unruffled as I can. "Which is exactly why I've no desire to see it again." 

Smile still in place and eyes narrowing slightly, he suddenly looks every bit as evil now as he did in his skinless form. "Is that right?" What is he implying? Is he…flirting with me? 

Taken back and unsure how to handle his sudden mood change, I scoot back a bit. "What are you hitting on me?"

"Is that all your species thinks about?" What? Me? "Honestly Thomas you really should learn that not everything in life revolves around sex." Oh god he said the s-word. Why, why did he have to say that. Zedd and sex are just two things that should never, ever, _ever_ be associated with each other. Ever. 

Unable to help myself my head falls into my hands. "I'm not having this conversation. And I'm definitely not playing strip poker with you."

"You just know you'll lose." Oh yeah like I'm really going to let myself be baited into playing. He clearly has not done his homework on me. 

"I would not lose."

"Prove it." 

Sighing and handing him the cards I don't know who he thinks he's dealing with, but he's definitely lost it if he thinks I'm going to even consider playing strip anything with him. "I don't have to prove anything and there is no way you are going to convince, bait, or con me into playing such a game with you."

-oooooooo-

(1 hour later)

"You're cheating."

"Prove it." Taking my other sock and leaving me in nothing but my pants now, he has to be cheating. There is no way he could have won three hands in a row.

Scowling and tossing my cards at him, I think that's definitely it for this game. I might have played one more round if I had something on under my pants, but I've yet to find any sort of underwear in his dresser, so no that will be enough poker for tonight. "I don't want to play anymore."

Still fully dressed he reshuffles the cards, dealing me another hand despite my previous statement. "Coward."

"Cheater."

"Human." I don't very much like that being used as an insult. 

"Ugly."

"I am not ugly!" Huffing and giving me a hard glare, he must have been an ugly child. "Now you, you are a homely little creature." I am not homely, I happen to be quite good looking even. Just ask Kimberly. 

"I am not! I'm way better looking then you." Alright so that's a lie, but how can I compete with him? He's a full grown, whatever he is and would definitely be in magazines and movies if he lived on Earth. Not exactly easy to beat that when you haven't even finished growing yet.

Snorting and discarding two cards, he shakes his head. "Says who, that pink wearing half-wit that hangs on you?"

"She is not a ha- hey how do you even know about that?"

Smiling that cocky and mysteriously odd smile again, he is definitely enjoying his advantage over me. "You'd be surprised what I know."

"I guess I would." Looking back down at my cards and trying my best to appear unruffled by not only his comments but looks, I think it's definitely time for a topic change. "You know, you never did tell me why you saved me."

"Does it matter?" Maybe not at the moment but I'm fairly certain it will sometime soon. Especially with Dark Spector breathing down his neck. 

"I think it might. Obviously you don't want me working for you, otherwise you would have let the spell stay on me after you got the Sword of Power. And even if that was a mistake you had a full week to put another one on me." Not that I'm certain he won't mind you, but I do find it more then a little strange it's been a week now and he's yet to even mention such a thing.

"What good would it be, you barely had enough power left in that coin to sustain one more morph. Besides you'd have been nothing more then an over grown toy under a spell. No personality, no life, just a mindless solider that follows orders. And incase you didn't notice I already have plenty of those." So what he decided to keep me as a pet instead? It just doesn't add up. If I annoy the hell out of him and I'm utterly no use to his cause why in the world would he risk his neck saving me?

"Which brings me back to my original point, why did you save me?"

Looking back at his cards he shrugs calmly. "Would you have preferred I left you there to die?"

Feeling my temper rise as I am getting sick and tired of hearing that line come out of his mouth, I barely restrain myself from throwing my cards at him. "Stop doing that. Stop answering my questions with questions, especially that question. You've asked it three times now and I'm tired of it. Now you clearly had a reason for saving me otherwise you wouldn't have done it and you definitely wouldn't have bothered with me afterwards. So I am asking you to please tell me why." 

Remaining quiet for a long moment, he finally answers with what can only be described as reluctant honesty. "I saved you because I felt you were worth saving. I saved you because you didn't deserve to die like that after all you'd done for that ungrateful idiot. I saved you… because you remind me of someone."

Taken back by his answer as really I'd excepted him to simply tell me to mind my own business or get out, I hear my response come even as I think I already know the answer. "Who?"

Swallowing hard and obviously knowing I know, he shakes his head. "It's not important." But it is. I think I'm starting to see just why he behaves like he does. Why he hates Zordon so much. Why he felt I was worth saving. He told me I was a pawn, that we all are. He was speaking from experience. Painful experience at that I think.

Wanting desperately to know just how he does in fact know Zordon, if it was something as simple as them both being Eltarian and both up for his current position, or if perhaps there was something more. Some sort of open wound that was his doing, I want nothing more then to get the full story from him. However, I don't think it's something he'd give me, no matter how much empathy he has for me. "If you say so."

Seeming grateful I'd let it drop, he finally tears his eyes from his hand. "You know I could give you power. Use your old coin to make a new one. You don't have to go through life powerless or as Zordon's errand boy." I probably should be more surprised by his offer but for some reason I'm not. I think in a way I expected such an offer to be made even before today.

"I imagine the catch is I'd have to use them for your side."

"Would that be so bad?" Honestly it's not looking as bad as I would have thought a few weeks ago.

"I can't hurt my friends."

"You could keep them as pets. Well except the pink one, she dies. But I'll get you a gerbil to take her place. Or a ferret, boys your age like ferrets right?" 

Rolling my eyes at his logic, I really do wonder why he hates Kimberly so much. Out of all of us she's the one that posses the least threat to him. Maybe that's why though, she's sweet and bubbly, that's probably some huge affront to him being that he's the total opposite. "You can't kill Kim and replace her with a ferret."

"A turtle then." When I shake my head, he at least let's the subject drop for the most part. "Nothing I can offer to change your mind?"

"I'm sorry."

Voice suddenly taking on a harsher tone, one which I'm not entirely convinced is real, he glares at me in frustration. "I could just make you do it you know. I don't need a spell to get my way. I could throw you in the dungeon, torture you, kill the people you care about, do horrible things to you until you agreed." Jaw clenched, he waits for my response, no doubt disappointed when I remain where I am and in much the same state of calm.

"You could, but I don't think you will."

"Is that right."

"You know despite how you act, or try to act most of the time with your yelling and evil plots and whatnot, I've gotten to see that that's really not you. It's what you do, but it's not who you are. And as much as I hate to admit it I'm actually starting to like who you are." Tossing one of my cards and picking up another I continue calmly. "And as much as I'm sure you'll deny it, I think maybe you like who I am too. So yes I do think I'm right in what I said. I don't think you'll risk losing the one potential friend you have to gain a solider. That's what Zordon would do, and as you keep telling me time and time again, you're not him." 

Deflating at this and actually looking rather sad he shakes his head. "He doesn't appreciate you, you know."

"I know." And I do, I get that now. I think I might have even known before all this happened, I just didn't want to face it being too content to believe that he did truly care for us like a father. "It's not about that though. It's about what I believe in."

"There used to be a time I thought like that." Laying his cards down and taking my own, he shuffles them back into the deck. "How about a new game. You know how to play rummy?" 

To be continued…….


	9. The Right Thing

Author's Notes – I am so on top of these updates lately! 

Summary – Zedd realizes that he can't keep Tommy. 

-o-

The Right Thing

Zedd

-o-

(Day 9)

Waking slowly and grumbling as I can almost instantly tell that my left leg is asleep, I move to get the blood circulating only to find it pinned in place. 

Prying my eyes open and seeing the reason for my problem, I can't hold back a smile. Wrapped around both of my legs, head resting on my left, Tommy is out cold. That's right I'm well aware that his name is Tommy not Thomas, originally I'd only called him that to get on his nerves, though lately it would seem that it's actually had the opposite effect. 

I doubt his stubborn pride will let him admit it, but I'm starting to believe he actually likes it. As if my taking the extra time to do it makes him feel special in some way. Humans are so strange.

Carefully sliding him off of me and climbing off the bed, I barely hold back a laugh as I see a few cards still clutched in his hand. Taking the cards and picking up the others that had fallen on the floor and bed, I slide them back into the package I'd swiped from a bar a few months ago. At the time I didn't really know why I took them, I'd been playing with a female and she'd eventually gone to play pool leaving them with me. I suppose it was just habit to grab them before I left. 

Good mood not lasting long as I finish cleaning up and look down at the still sleeping boy, I examine him a bit closer suddenly feeling a little bad I'd called him homely. He's really not. True he needs a hair cut, and yes he does have some growing to do as he's still at that awkward age humans seem to go through, but he is attractive. Much more attractive than I was at his age. And he will grow into himself that much is clear, well assuming he lives long enough to do so.

"Stupid Zordon." Running my fingers through his messy hair and watching him sleep on, I resist the urge to wake him and yell at him about his refusal to take my offer. I could make a new coin, it would be hard and use a lot of my power, but it could be done all he'd have to do is agree to stay here and fight for me instead of that idiot in the tube. "You know I was right too, he doesn't appreciate you or your little playmates. You're all going to end up dead or kicked aside when you get old enough to wise up to the game."

Standing abruptly and suddenly filled with the desire to go call his little friends into battle myself, I hate being refused. How dare he turn down what I offered him. I could have, would have given him anything he wanted. He's no idea what he could have had. If someone had offered me such a thing at his age I would have taken it and not looked back. So why can't he? Why does he have to be so stubborn? So set? So, so…so moral.

Head beginning to ache, I slowly retrieve my staff and give him one more look. "Maybe I was wrong, maybe you aren't like me. Maybe you're better." Leaving and making my decision, I know he can't stay. He's not safe here with Dark Spector loaming just around the corner, he may be used by that idiot mentor of his, but he at least won't be harmed directly by him like he would Dark Spector. He has to go back.

-ooooooo-

(1 hour later…)

Sitting in my throne and not in the mood to review Dark Spector's latest 'suggestions' I continue to drum my metal tipped fingers absently. I don't even know why I bothered putting the glamour back in place, I suppose I just figured it'd make the boy's exile easier. Easier for who though I'm uncertain. 

"Hey, how come you didn't wake me up? Scorpina said I missed breakfast." Entering the room dressed in a pair of my leather pants and possibly the same shirt he'd slept in, he only stops his chattering when he sees I'm once more lacking not only clothing but skin. "Hey what's with the costume change?"

"It's not your business Ranger." 

"I was just wondering." Frowning and obviously confused as to what happened between our card game last night and this morning to send me back into the persona I should have never let slip, he takes a tantive step closer. "So, um want to teach me another card game?"

"Have your human playmates teach you. I've had my fill of you, you're going back to Earth." Tone gruff and far colder then I really mean it to be, I at least get my point across as he winces and moves back. 

"Don't get me wrong, not that I'm not happy to be able to go back to my friends and family, but why the sudden change of heart? If anything I thought we were actually getting along pretty well last night." Which is exactly why you have to leave. 

Raising abruptly and fixing him with a dangerous look, I don't see why he's even bothering to contemplate this. He's getting what he's wanted since day one, you'd think he'd just take it and go. "I offered you a business proposition, you denied it. I therefore have no use for you human. Now get out of my sight until I decide to take you back to that water-logged rock you call home."

"I'm not stupid you know." Shred of fear he held only a moment ago now gone, he raises himself up to his full height, staring me down like a true warrior. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to make this easier on yourself. You do like me. That's why you saved me, because you like me and you saw yourself in me, and maybe, just maybe you thought we could be friends. But now that you know I can't be like you, can't do what you need me to do in way of choosing a side, you have to send me back because if you don't Dark Spector will kill me and possibly you too." 

Making a disgusted gesture at me, he continues on as I'm too stunned to argue. "So what, you put on your I'm so evil get up, yell at me, try to make me hate you again so it'll be easier. So you'll have a simple reason to get rid of me. Well guess what I'm not going to let you. You saved my life, you told me things you didn't have to, you let me decide what my choice would be, I'll be damned Zedd you're a good person."

Slamming the end of my staff into the floor, I let my temper show. "I am no such thing you stupid child! I am Lord Zedd, master sorcerer, lord of evil, I could and by all rights should kill you where you stand and be done with it!"

"I know, but that's not all you are." Apparently realizing he's not going to coil my temper, he backs up a bit more. "I won't tell anyone you know, not Zordon or the others if that's what you're worried about, but I don't want to leave like this, with you acting like you don't care if I live or die. I'd prefer to remember you like you were last night when we played cards. I guess that's up to you though."

"You don't know anything."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't willing do what you want me to. It's not who I am." Turning to leave he makes a rather unpleasant parting comment. "And honestly, I don't think this is who you are either."

"Hell."

-oooooooooo-

Entering my chambers after several bouts of yelling at absolutely nothing and deciding that clearly I've failed at some point in my life for a human child to be more insightful than I am, I heave a sigh as I see said child once more resting on my bed.

Looking up from his game of solitary, he seems pleased that I've changed back to my true form. "So I figured that you were either bluffing and trying to drive me away, or you really were furious at me for something I did or didn't do and would kill me no matter where I went off to."

"So you decided to speed up the process by coming to my chambers." Opening the top dresser drawer and pulling on some clothing more for his benefit rather then my own, I move to retrieve my boots next, clueless how he stands walking around this place barefoot. 

"Something like that." Returning to his card game, it's clear that despite his level words I did upset him with my earlier behavior. 

"Had to pick the smart one didn't I. You know I wouldn't have this problem had I chosen the little pink twit." In all honesty I really do have no great dislike for the girl, I just believe she could be perhaps working on her meager fighting abilities rather then pushing Thomas to do her battles for her. 

"I really don't see why you hate Kimberly so much. She's actually a very nice girl once you get to know her. You think I'm smart?" A bit annoyed with his ploy to get a further complement, I only stop myself from making a rather scathing remark as I see he's truly doubtful of my statement. Why would he have trouble believing I find him smart? I've never insulted his intelligence before. At least not that I can remember anyways. 

"I find you a little too trusting and naïve, but yes you're intelligent." 

Rolling his eyes, but smiling nevertheless his response is one I expected. "I think I'll take that as a compliment as it's probably the closest thing you've ever come to giving one." You wouldn't be wrong about that.

Running my hand through my hair and giving him a look, I have to try once more. Even though I know it'll do no good I have to try. "You know my offer still stands."

Smiling sadly and shaking his head, he puts the cards down. "I can't." Figured. "I really am sorry. You saved me and I really and truly wish I could repay you for that, but you're asking for the one thing I just can't do."

"I know." Letting his response settle and mentally cursing myself for letting my emotions get the better of me, I move to the closet and remove his coin from the box I'd put it in last week after finding it completely devoid of any power. "Here." Handing it to him, I quickly bite back on the painful clenching in my chest as he takes it with what is clearly great joy. "There's no power left, but I thought it may mean something to you. You humans are sentimental like that."

Nodding and clutching it tightly in his hand, he offers me a truly genuine smile. "Thank you."

"Let's go." 

To be continued…….


	10. Understandings and Agreements

Summary – Zedd and Tommy reach and understanding. 

-o-

Understandings and Agreements

Tommy

-o-

Landing in the park and slightly reluctant to release Zedd, I make a fast note that he has yet to let go of me either. 

Finally stepping apart and looking at each other, both of us are clearly uncertain for what to say in way of parting words. Finally unable to take it anymore and sure he's going to leave if something isn't said soon, I give it a shot. "So I guess this is it, huh."

"It would seem so." Holding his staff tightly and looking anywhere but at me, he isn't helping in making this easier and any less awkward. "I still believe you should reconsider."

Deciding that I should try a different approach considering this is probably the last time I will see him and I don't really want him to leave feeling rejected, I make a counter offer. "You know you could always switch to my side."

Looking surprised but recovering quickly, he shakes his head. "Work with that pompous windbag you call a mentor? I think not Thomas." Thought as much. 

"Thought I'd ask." Once again held in place by uneasy silence and the reluctance to part, I heave a sigh. "I'm not going to see you again am I."

Leaning toward me, forehead suddenly resting against mine and eyes very tired, he gives me a small smile. "You should never-"

"Get away from him!"

"- extend goodbyes." Looking in the direction of the shout, we both groan as we see my friends not currently morphed but nevertheless holding blasters. "I believe it's time I took my leave." That's probably a good idea, even though I know they won't shoot him while I'm so close.

"Don't worry I'll tell them how completely horrible and evil you were to me."

Smiling and quickly grabbing me back to him, he turns his back to the no doubt panic stricken group. "I'm going to miss you. Be careful and be strong." Pressing his lips to my neck, he suddenly let's me go just as quickly as he'd snatched me. 

Taking a minute to realize just what'd happened and why he'd thrown me aside, I see him stagger back to his feet, his staff clutched tightly in his right hand as his left arm is now bleeding. They shot him. 

Furious at both the fact they'd fired while I was still in his arms, and just plain fired at him in general, I don't have long to dwell on it as Jason's blaster is raised for a second shot. 

Taking off towards the Red Ranger and barely shoving him off balance in time to stop his action, I ignore the protests coming from my friends. "Go!"

Apparently as surprised by my actions as the Rangers, Zedd pauses a moment longer before accepting my command and disappearing in flash of red. 

"What are you doing?!" Pushing me aside and getting to his feet, Jason looks down at me in disbelief and anger. "I had a clean shot." I know I think I felt my heart literally stop when I saw just how perfect a shot you had. 

Wanting to yell back, tell him that he had no right to shoot without knowing the situation, I realize instantly how absurd that would sound. Zedd took me, saving my life or not, he took me and that's all they knew about the matter, so why shouldn't they shoot now and ask questions later?

"Tommy did you hear me?" Anger giving way to true worry now, Jason's hands are on my shoulders gripping me tightly as if afraid to let go. "Why did you do that?"

Swallowing and knowing I can't tell them, knowing I'd be betraying Zedd and look utterly insane in their eyes, I hear the lie tumble out. "That wasn't Zedd." 

Frowning and loosening his grip, Jason doesn't look fully convinced. "What?"

Taking a deep breath and all to aware of how important this is going to be, I give him a calm and sincere look. "That wasn't Zedd. You fired at a servant."

Stepping up and looking more convinced then Jason, Zack shakes his head. "He had Zedd's staff." Crud I forgot about the staff. 

"He took it. He felt sorry for me being trapped there at Zedd's mercy so he risked his own life to help me escape." Honestly I'm not so sure that's completely a lie. I don't know much about Dark Spector but I'm fairly certain that he will not be happy when he finds out Zedd let me go. What if he hurts him? What if Zedd ends up paying his life for saving mine? Shit. 

"I knew it, Zedd's powerful but come on why would he make himself look human?" Making a dismissive gesture Kimberly looks to the boys, a scowl of disapproval on her face. "I told you it wasn't him, but no you just had to go charging in when you saw him holding Tommy on the viewing globe. God you could have really gotten both of them hurt Jason."

"So he helped you get free?" Looking rather sorry, Trini touches my arm gently. "Tommy we're sorry. It's just when Zordon alerted us to you being back on Earth we rushed to the Command Center and well when we saw you on the viewing globe I guess we were just so afraid that Zedd was right behind you."

"In our defense he did have the staff. That's really the only reason we even thought he was Zedd." Punching Jason in the arm, Zack gives him a scowl much like Kim's. "Well that and Jason insisted he'd seen that guy at the store last week and had gotten a bad vibe from him."

"You weren't there. That guy he radiated negative energy." Turning from Zack and looking back at me, he's still holding out. "You're sure that wasn't Zedd?"

Not feeling right lying to them even though it's necessary, I try to answer as truthfully as I can. "He was my friend."

-ooooooooo-

(That night, Angel Grove Lake)

Staring out over the water at the moon in the distance, I wonder if he even knows I'm out here. It probably was a pointless idea to come out and wait, I know he's got not reason to come back to see me, and if anything is probably nursing his wounds. Still though it was worth a shot.

Just about to get up from where I've been sitting under this tree for the last hour and head back home I jump slightly as he suddenly appears beside me, still dressed in the same clothes he'd been wearing earlier only with the addition of a bandage around his left bicep and minus his staff. "Hi."

"Hi." Sitting down beside me just close enough to not touch, he looks tired. 

Touching his wounded arm carefully, I can't help but feel my concern mount as he flinches. Didn't he use his power to heal it like he did me? Maybe it wasn't that easy since it was a power blaster wound and the energy used in those comes straight from the grid. "How are you?"

Smiling smally he gives a shrug. "Well if I can go a little while without being shot, I think I'll be alright. You?"

"Substitute shot for thrown off a cliff and I think I'll manage just fine." Though with how the others are acting you'd think I'd lost my mind. I still think they have doubts about my story concerning Zedd being a servant instead of who he is, but thankfully none have questioned it further.

"This is why I don't do the right thing. You only get hurt for it in the end." Starting to see that. 

"Usually, but when you realize that you're getting hurt spared others the same fate it makes it not so bad you know." Sparing a glance over at him and seeing his smile still in place I resist the urge to rub it in that he clearly does know what I mean even if he will undoubtedly deny it.

As I expected he quickly switches topics. "I'm surprised your uncle let you out."

"He didn't, had to wait until he was asleep and slip out." Which I'll admit probably wasn't the best thing for me to do considering he might wake up and check on me, but I just had to get out for a little bit. "Thought maybe you'd come if I sat out here."

"Didn't get a very proper goodbye did we." Well I imagine we almost did before you got shot. However that kiss on my neck, that was a little odd, though really not unwelcome. "Thomas you understand that this can't…"

"I know." And I do, we can't meet like this, I made my choice and it was to come back here and do what I can to fight for my side despite my now powerless state. Maybe if things were different or maybe when one of us finally decides they've had enough of this crap, maybe then we can pick up wherever it is we're leaving off, but not until then. 

"I should go."

"Yeah, me too."

Remaining where we are, I lean against his side knowing that once we leave we won't be friends anymore. It just can't be as long as we're on opposite sides of the line. Reaching into my pocket and removing my now useless coin, I press it into his palm. "You keep it. Consider it a reason to come find me again when all this is over."

"Remember how you said you wished you could repay me for saving you?" At my confirming nod he presses a kiss to my head as he holds onto the coin, eyes never leaving the water. "You just did."

The End

-o-

Haha I never told you what their relationship was and what Zedd was after. Was it slash? Was it friendship? Was it some bizarre father son type bond? You'll never know!

Seriously though it was companionship, meaning friendship and maybe just a drop of slash tossed in to spice it up. They very well could have developed into lovers, but as Zedd previously noted in part 9, Tommy is still a child which really was basically my way of saying he's a bit too young for Zedd right now.

Anyways there will be a sequel. It'll be set in White Ranger time, with this situation reversed. Meaning Zedd's the wounded one and Tommy's the savior. Spiffy huh? Yeah well Zordon and the others won't think so. 


End file.
